


Getting to Know You

by Calicia (Merinnan)



Category: Bubblegum Crisis Toyko 2040
Genre: A-Z story challenge, F/F, no beta we die like women, originally posted on ff.net, reasons why i hate the letter x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merinnan/pseuds/Calicia
Summary: A meeting, a chat, and a hope for something more.
Relationships: Priss Asagiri/Linna Yamazaki
Kudos: 1





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the tags, this was written for an A-Z story challenge way back when, and originally posted on ff.net.
> 
> And trying to figure out how to start a sentence with the letter X is an absolute bitch.

“About time you got here,” Priss said, not looking away from watching the sunset on the waves. Behind her, Linna got off that absurd little motor scooter – it didn’t deserve the name ‘motorbike’ – and came over to stand just behind where Priss sat on her bike. Cool breezes came off the water onto the bridge.

“Don’t tell me you would have waited too much longer for me,” Linna replied in an amused tone of voice. Even with the traffic, she heard Priss mutter something noncommittal.

“Fine, Priss,” Linna said. “Got something to say, or not?” Her hands rested on the motorbike seat as she leaned over so she could actually talk to Priss face to face, rather than the back of her head.

“I…,” Priss began. “Jeez. Kids like Nene are bad enough to work with, but how does Sylia expect me to work with someone who fancies herself a superhero| Linna, I was going to say…oh, forget it!”

Moving back as Priss swung one leg over the seat and began her motorbike’s engine, Linna wondered what Priss had been going to say, and why she hadn’t been able to say it.

 _Now I see why Priss wanted you,_ she heard Sylia’s voice in her memory, right after Sylia had commented on how pretty she, Linna, was.

 _Oh…my…could that really be it?_ she thought, smiling at the memory and it’s intimations before the sound of the motorbike engine pulled her back to reality.

“Priss!” she screamed, trying to make herself heard and to stop Priss before she rode away. Querying eyes looked at her as Priss turned her head and raised her helmet’s visor. “Running away doesn’t seem like you,” Linna said.

“So you think you know me well enough to predict my behavior?” Priss replied, speaking in the only tone Linna had heard from her before she’d been lost for words a few moments earlier – a familiar, mocking tone.

“To know how someone’s likely to act if it’s in keeping with what you know of them doesn’t mean that you have to know them that well,” Linna replied, not caring how much sense she was making as she bent down slightly and brought her face closer to Priss’ so that the two of them were practically nose-to-nose. “Uh, Priss…I would, um…I would like to get to know you a lot better. Very much so,” she added softly, glancing down slightly and thinking that she really was being much too forward.

“Well…,” Priss said, nearly as softly, tapping her fingers on the motorbike’s casing and making Linna think of an instrument. Xylophone, that’s what it sounded like, Linna decided as she glanced up at Priss to see if she’d really been way off the mark, if she’d annoyed the other woman with her confession.

“Y’know, Linna, that’s what I wanted to say to you, too,” Priss said, smiling as Linna felt first relief, then happiness that she hadn’t been wrong, and that they both would be able to get what they wanted here. Zephyrs off the water seemed to envelope them both in cool sea air as they smiled at each other a moment longer before riding off together.


End file.
